(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
(b) Discussion of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in an organic emission layer to form exiton so that the exiton generates energy to emit light.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of pixels having an organic light emitting diode being a light emitting device. Each of the pixels includes a plurality of thin film transistors for driving the organic light emitting diode (OLED) and at least one capacitor.
In the recent trend of a large area, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is fabricated to have a display panel with a large area. As the OLED display is located away from the power supply, voltage drop occurs due to resistance in a driving voltage line disposed on the entire surface of a display panel to transfer a driving voltage of the OLED display from a power supply. In general, in order to prevent voltage drop, a driving voltage line of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a mesh structure which includes a vertical driving voltage line and a horizontal driving voltage line.
Meanwhile, the voltage drop in the display panel causes luminance non-uniformity by colors and color coordinate deviation due to different luminous efficiency characteristics according to colors of pixels such as a red pixel, a green pixel, and blue pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.